


Woman in Pink

by wayfxnder



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayfxnder/pseuds/wayfxnder
Summary: Zarina Kassir is a lonely woman and she could really just use someone. Luckily Nea knows just the place.[ First-person / Sexual content. Nothing too explicit. ]
Relationships: Zarina Kassir/Yui Kimura
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Woman in Pink

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough wlw explicit fics out there so I will simply do what has to be done.

"I'm good." She said. 

"That's good." 

"I'm leaving next week." 

"Oh." 

It's not an _I'm leaving because of you_ . It's an _I'm leaving because I'm going on tour._ I know that much. Yet, it certainly doesn't feel that way. Maybe because I'm still licking at my wounds, trying to heal from a broken heart while she thrives as always. She still has that sunshine smile and an infectious kindness. Still lets me do the laundry at her place because my next project isn't for another two weeks, my washer broke down a week ago and I do not have the money to replace it. 

She's still Kate Denson. That'll never change. 

That's precisely why it's so hard to get myself together. 

It doesn't help that my old love had the brilliant idea of moving both of us to fuck knows where. In an area where nobody knows me, I know nobody and haven't seen a single other LGBT+ person besides my ex, her new lover and the young woman in the mirror for weeks. 

Which wouldn't usually be an issue. If it wasn't for the fact that it's been several months since Kate and I broke up, I'm extremely jealous and incredibly _lonely._

But how does one even come to know the local LGBT+ community in butt fuck nowhere? 

Apparently that answer was a lot easier to obtain than I originally thought. A quiet co-worker of mine, who's very obviously gay herself, invited me to come clubbing with her. She insisted that it's something I'd be interested in (AKA: it's gay) and that we should exchange phone numbers. 

I wouldn't call myself much of a clubber. I've been to several clubs in New York against my better will, and come out unimpressed and unamused on several occasions. However, I know better than anyone that connections (especially sapphic connections) are incredibly important to have. 

That and I was desperate. 

So I went along with my co-worker, her name's Nea, to a local gay bar. It wasn't at all what I imagined. I expected Nea's friend group to be much rowdier, much more chaotic, much more _horny_. Yet, they all turned out to be very wholesome. Very cute. 

Well. Something can be said for Nea's girlfriend, Meg Thomas. 

Most of my night was spent making smalltalk with Nea's group of friends. A lot of them were simple office workers, journalists and marketers. I'd take a sip of my drink, smile at the woman talking to me and answer any questions she might have. A lot of them were about where I had come from, why I was here and my view of _LGBT media._

Then I saw her. You know her - the woman that makes you forget all about what you're doing or saying. The one that captures your attention and makes you stammer and fall over your next two sentences. Even when you try to regain your focus she's the only thing on your mind. The one that you quietly glance at from a distance. 

"Zarina?" I turned my attention back to Meg Thomas, who asked me a question about the latest episode of a show I'd never even heard of. Apparently one of the main characters is a lesbian and a track star. I muttered something she seemed satisfied with while my attention shifted back to the woman at the back, wrapped in a dark jacket and showing off her front that was just _begging_ to be looked at. 

That's not the only thing that _'s attractive_ about her. Perhaps the thing that's the most attractive about her is the way she makes a simple outfit look so damn _sexy._ I don't say this lightly. Synthetic pants that are hanging from her hips, a leather jacket wrapped around her shoulders that's opened at the front to showcase her firm abdomen and a pink top that somehow makes it all work. It was a brass display, that was for certain, but she made it work with how confident she stood and talked. The pink fabric, rings and other accessories certainly made it work. 

Her pink long nails also stood out. There aren't many sapphics with long nails, for obvious reasons, which means that she's either straight (absolutely not) or she's confident in her other….skills. 

I couldn't keep my eyes off her. Couldn't keep my mind from wandering. 

I watched her for the next thirty minutes. Felt almost gross for doing so. She wasn't one of my targets, not somebody that _needed_ to be watched, but she was the only thing on my mind. She caught me looking several times. Purposely she passed by me and brushed her arm against my back. I caught her winking at me over my shoulder. 

I knew I had to take this chance. 

So when she moved to order herself a new alcoholic beverage, I threw back the rest of my drink to (hopefully) obtain some liquid courage and made my way over to her. 

You see I'm not particularly suave. I don't put my affection into words. I'm not assertive and _certainly_ not as confident as the woman I had my eye on the entire night, who was now standing next to me and sipping an alcoholic beverage I didn't recognise. But that wasn't going to stop me from putting on my best act and try my best. Besides, she seemed interested in me from those short glances we shared. 

"First time?" She asked. 

"Here? Yeah" I replied, holding out my hand. "Zarina Kassir." 

She laughs as if the action I took was weird or out of the ordinary. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe at the time I didn't realise how weird it was to formally introduce yourself at a gay bar. Maybe she thought my red cheeks and the way I stammered were cute. 

"Yui Kimura." She said, taking my hand and shaking it. There was a glint of mischief in her eyes at the time, as if she was waiting for a reaction from me. One which she rightfully received. 

" _The_ Yui Kimura?" I asked, as if her answer was suddenly going to change. 

"That's me." 

I remember thinking about interviewing her, telling myself how inappropriate that would be and opting to instead ask her a couple more questions about what her life was like, what she was doing here and if she wanted another drink. 

"What am I doing here?" I remember the smug look on her face. Far too smug. Far too _sexy._

"Oh come on, Ms Kassir. We both know what I'm doing here." She leaned close to me. I could smell alcohol on her breath and a vague scent of oil. Any other day I would have probably frowned, but right now? No. No fucking way was I missing my chance. 

I don't remember much of the rest of our talk. I remember mentioning my ex, my job and what I was doing in this part of town. I remember the way she looked at me, genuine interest in her eyes and a smug smile on her lips. I remember how she inched closer to me until our shoulders were touching and it felt _nice._

Yui Kimura's intoxicating and god could I not get enough of her that night. The way she spoke so easily and was able to lead the conversation, no matter what the topic was about. The way her flirting wasn't sappy or cringe-worthy. At one point it gave me genuine whiplash and a red face, which she took full advantage of by leaning a little closer. 

By the time midnight came around she had started drinking water. When I asked why she just gave me a wink and told me to follow her example. So I did, taking the hint. 

I'm not going to tell you too many of the explicit details on what happened the rest of that night. That would be way too embarrassing. But I can tell you that I was right in thinking Yui didn't need her fingers to work her magic. A woman is good when she knows exactly what you want. When she can tell just from a single touch or lick of her tongue exactly what your sweet spots are. And boy did she deliver. Every time I arched my back her hands would push me back down, every time I let out a noise she was there to catch it, every time I came _so so_ close to the edge she would _stop_ and wait until the tension simmered down and _then_ she would start again. it was torture, downright barbaric. Oh damn was it hot but oh damn did I _need_ it so bad. 

over and over and over until I was practically _begging_ her to just give it to me.Which is exactly what she wanted, and she rewarded me greatly. After that everything is a giant blur. I remember going over the edge at least three different times. Maybe there were more that blurred together, but I know my legs were shaky after that. She seemed satisfied though and I for sure was. 

She stayed the night at my place, made me coffee and made sure I was okay before I saw her out. She shot me a wink and a 'you should call me sometime' 

I asked her how. 

She told me I'd know. 

I didn't see her for a solid week after that. I remember thinking about going back to the bar, maybe I'd have a chance meeting and run into her there, but that wouldn't make sense. 'You'd know'. 

Know when? Not like she left me her number. 

I thought about it while going to Kate's apartment next door with my last batch of laundry. She would be leaving the next day, it was for the best I did all my laundry right then and there. 

"Z. Hi. Come in." She said. 

And I did. I made my way over to the bathroom and came to a full stop in front of it. From my position I had a perfect view into the living room. And there, on the couch, I saw her. 

The woman in pink - Yui Kimura. 

Her gaze met mine. She wiggled her eyebrows with a smug look on her face. 

"Told you you'd know." 

And only now did I make the connection. About how Kate had spoken about moving to this part of the country for a good friend of hers. That she wanted to see her more. That she'd be someone 'you'll like'. 

"Oh. Zarina. This is Yui. She's my friend. I was going to introduce you guys sooner but things got in the way." 

"Oh don't worry." I told her. "We've been introduced." 

With embarrassment seeping into my cheeks I dipped into the bathroom with my laundry basket. Leaving Kate standing confused in the hallway while I could hear Yui's laughing from the other room.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: dancvwithme


End file.
